Naruto: Everything In Between
by Shayukico
Summary: This is my 1st fanfic, so go easy on me. Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Temari, Naruto, and Hinata are assigned to a mission that will challenge them physically, meantally, and emotionally. The question is, can they handle it? SasuxSaku NaruxHina ShikaxTema
1. Rain on the Parade

_First and foremost, no matter how much I cry and plead at night, Naruto is not mine or anything about it besides the story line, so there…. *sniffles* But anyway, on with the story! This is my very first so be nice about criticism… Enjoy!_

**Chapter 1- The Unwanted Mission**

Three women, a blond-haired Sand kunoichi, a lavender-haired and a pinked haired kunoichi, both from the Village Hidden in the Leaves, walked the streets of Konoha, arms loaded with shopping bags and mouths wide with laughter at a joke that was told. Today's weather in Konoha was wonderful and sunny, and they intended to make the best out of it. Going inside a well-known café, they picked a table and collapsed into the seats, plopping the bags down beside them.

"Come on, Temari, that is just too funny to be true!"

"Believe it on not, Sakura, it's the truth and nothing but the truth. He really used that dumbass line on me and expected me to actually agree to go out with him. You believe me, right, Hinata?"

Hinata smiled slowly, but nodded. "Of course I believe you, Temari."

"See?!" Temari smirked at Sakura, who was trying desperately to suppress a laugh.

"But," Hinata interjected before Sakura could comment. "I also believe that you dad must be a thief, because he must stole the stars and put them in your eyes!

Temari sighed and rolled her eyes while Hinata and Sakura leaned on each other, erupting into hysteric giggles. The waitress coming to the table stopped Temari from having to make a rude comment to her best friends.

"I apologize if we're too loud. We'll quiet down. They just…" Temari looked at her close-to-tears-from-laughing buddies and then back at the middle-aged woman. "They just can't seem to control themselves at the moment"

The woman smiled and waved her hand, as if shooing the thought away. "Oh no! I enjoy the laughter and smiles. Please, go on. I would like to know if you young ladies will be purchasing anything though."

Hinata and Sakura finally caught their breath by this time and straightened up in their seats. They all decided to enjoy strawberry daiquiris and a bowl of salsa and chips to end their shopping spree day.

"Wow, this is the most fun I've had in ages!" Sakura sighed in content, and Temari nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, we've been getting missions back to back for about a month, and we're just now getting a break!" Hinata added solemnly. "I barely know anything that's going on in the Hyuuga compound."

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!"

All three female heads turned their attention to the window, where they spotted none other than Uzumaki Naruto. Running toward the café door, as fast as his legs could carry him.

"Why do I not have a good feeling about this…?" Sakura moaned, setting the last sip of her daiquiri down on the table as Naruto burst through the door, almost knocking the waitress/owner off her feet.

"We're certainly about to find out," Temari answered as Naruto walked toward the table.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Naruto questioned, snatching a chip from the bowl and popping it into his mouth.

"Don't start the stalling, Naruto. You do this every time, and now is beginning to get old. Just tell us what's going to ruin our perfect day," Temari said, flipping her hair out of her face.

"Ruin?! No! It shouldn't ruin your day at all. It's great news!" Naruto laughed, flashing his sparkling white teeth in a boyish manner, even though he was now 19.

"Really?" Hinata brightened. "Well then, what's the news?"

"We have an S-ranked mission! All of us!" Naruto declared triumphantly while thrusting a fist in the air, not knowing that was exactly what they didn't want to hear.

"Well, happy feeling is gone… I just knew you had bad news," Sakura sighed, softly kicking one of her shoe bags on the floor.

"Wha-­­­­­­­ wait, this is great. Who doesn't want to go on an adventure every day?!" Naruto said, scratching his head in confusion.

"WE DON'T!" all three females replied at the same time, nearly blowing poor Naruto off his feet.

"Naruto, we just got back from a S-ranked mission yesterday. This is suppose to be our month off. We haven't had a month off in like….months!" Hinata explained to him quickly, feeling sorry for him because all the feminine anger was being directed at him. After all, he is just the messenger. "I'm sorry Naruto, but we don't share the same enthusiasm as you do on every mission. Understand?"

Naruto sat there and thought for a moment. "Well, yeah, I can see where you're coming from… But still, this is a mission from old granny Tsunade herself. I'm sure she wouldn't send you out if it wasn't important. I'm guessing it as something to do with the Sand Village also, because she asked for you too, Temari."

"Damn," Temari swore. All good things really does have to come to an end. "The only thing there is to do is to go see the Hokage herself to see what this is about."

The girls all nodded sadly.

"Let's go and put our purchases away and meet out the Hokage's office in twenty minutes. That sound good to everyone?" Hinata suggested, picking up her bags and standing.

"Let's do it." Sakura said, shaking her head.

"This is going to be a long fucking day," Temari stated, heading to the door.


	2. Unwanted Mission

**Chapter 2- Unwanted Mission**

"About time you all got here. This needs to be taken care of as soon as possible, and I need my best ninja to do the job."

Lady Tsunade, the fifth hokage and only woman hokage of the village, towered over the five ANBU ninja in the room, Nara Shikamaru, Uzumaki Naruto, Sabaku No Temari, Hyuga Hinata, and Haruno Sakura, a look of all seriousness on her face. Everyone knew what this look meant. It meant that this mission briefing was going to be as important as life itself, and they should all realize that. Even Naruto realized this, because he was no longer the infamous knuckle-headed ninja at the time.

"Alright, Lady Tsunade, we're listening," Naruto spoke, his voice void of any silly emotions.

Tsunade let her eyes scan over her top ninjas, then sighed and sat down in her seat behind her desk, resting her head in her hands.

"Look," she spoke quietly, so everyone had to strain to head her. "Orochimaru is on the move to take over the village again. This may not sound so important right now, because he has tried and failed many times to take over, but this time, he has a huge advantage this time."

"What exactly is this huge advantage?" Shikamaru questioned, staring lazily out the window, but listening very closely.

Tsunade sighed once again and raised her head. Slowly, she turned her gaze toward Sakura: a dead giveaway. Everyone automatically knew exactly what the advantage was now. "The advantage is Uchiha Sasuke."

The room fell eerily silent. It seemed like no one even bothered to breathe for those little moment that felt like a lifetime. Trying to be inconspicuous about it, everyone watched Sakura suck in a fast breath and close her eyes.

After a full minute, Sakura opened her eyes, an unknown expression in her bright emerald orbs. "Please continue m'lady."

Tsunade blinked a few times in astonishment, but quickly covered it. "Yes, of course. We'll need all the help we can get, including the aid of the Sand Village, because with the advantage he has now, he has an amazingly great chance in succeeding of we don't act now. I need you all to be ready to leave in an hour, is that clear?

All the ninja nodded solemnly and began to head for the door until Tsunade stopped them suddenly.

"Please forgive me. I know I have been hard on you all of you for the past months, and I know this is suppose to be your time off, but I…" Tsunade paused, as if searching for the right word. "But I… I wouldn't be able to do this without you. It's wrong to put all the pressure on you all, and I know this, but there isn't any other way."

There was another long silence in the room until Naruto changed into his old self again. Walking toward Lady Tsunade, a wide grin broke out across his face as he patted her on the back.

"Don't you worry your old bones about anything, granny. We'll get through this and win! Believe it! Besides," Naruto grinned wider. "You're too old to worry about problems like this. You'll give yourself a stroke!"

"Geez. Naruto, now you've really done it, Shikamaru sighed, shaking his head while everyone else backed away from the duo.

Tsunade began to twitch involuntarily. "Boy, did you just call me old…?"

"Hai! Sure did"

Tsunade grabbed hold of Naruto's shirt and began to hit him furiously, smacking him on he forehead every time she said a word for emphasis. "I- _slap!_ AM- _Slap!_ NOT- _Slap! Slap_! OLD!!!"

After beating him until she was satisfied, she walked toward the door with him in tow, opened it, and threw him out.

"That'll teach you to call me old again! Now," Lady Tsunade said, dusting her hands off. "You three need to go get ready. Sukura, I need to speak with you for a moment."

Without another word, all marched out except Sakura, who leaned against the wall and take deep breaths.

_Alright guys, lemme know what you think about the story so far. Depending on the reviews, I'll continue or stop, so your opinion counts!!!! Also, ideas are welcomed too!_


	3. Let's Go!

**Chapter 3– Let's Move Out!**

_Italics mean inner thoughts of that person._ Enjoy and don't forget to review!!!

__________________________________________________________________________

**Tsunade's POV**

Closing the door silently, I turned to watch my apprentice's emotions that flash across her beautiful face. The first was sadness, then anger, then blank, and these three rotated again and again until I decided to interfere. Slowly, I walked over to Sakura and placed my hand on her shoulder. To my surprise, she jumped, as if she had forgotten I was even here.

"Sakura…"

At the sound of my voice, her eyes refocused and she blinked a couple of times, as if breaking a trance. The news I had given her must have shattered the wall that she built to protect herself, and I realized that she just needed a moment to build it over again. Automatically straightening her posture from her many years as a kunoichi, she turned to stare at me, looking as if she had gotten her emotions under control.

"Gomen-nasai, m'lady. What did you want me to speak with me about?" Sakura questioned.

As much as I wanted to stay away from this conversation, it needed to be brought up now, especially since she was going to have to do a mission dealing with it.

"Sakura," I sighed," I need you to be completely honest with me. I'm gong to ask you a very important question. This question is as important as life and death itself."

Sakura paused for a few minutes, and then nodded. "Hai."

"Do you still love Uchiha?"

**Sakura's POV **

All the air in my lungs suddenly left in one big WHOOSH! I understood the fact that this was going to be an important question, but I was not as all ready for that.

My mind whirled around and around trying to come up with an answer, but could find none.

_Do I still love him?_

_After all he's done, is there any way for me to still love him?_

And to top it all off, here was the million dollar question:

_Did I love him in the first place?_

It had been five years since Sasuke left, turning his back on not only the village, but Sakura's declared feelings as well. Unfortunately, she had been young and stupid and had no idea if she really felt that way or if it was some made up excuse to try to make him stay.

But, Tsunade needed an answer, and she needed it now.

_Just say the first thing that comes out._

Listening intently and deciding to take her conscious' advice, she took a deep breath and opened her mouth, fearing the answer.

"Lie."

Tsunade gasped and stared at me at the same time that my hand flew to my mouth to cover it. Did I really just say that?

"Sakura… Are you sure?" Tsunade asked, still looking astonished.

I sat there and thought really hard, trying to wait for depression or a huge flow of tears to well up, but, nothing happened. No anger, sadness, or anything for that matter. I felt completely…normal! Not getting ahead of myself, I checked the place in my heart that Sasuke had always been when I was younger. Nothing was there besides a rising hatred for him.

Looking Lady Tsunade right in the eyes, I repeated it again. "Lie."

"Are you positive you don't love him at all anymore? I can't afford for you to second-guess yourself."

Standing my ground and even going so far as to give a small smirk, I now believed my heart.

"I don't love him. To tell you the truth, m'lady, I don't think I loved him at all. As a matter of fact, I will make it my personal mission to take him out myself."

As these words escaped my mouth, I began to realize that they flowed smoothly, without a hitch. To my amazement, they were 100% true! There was no catch in my voice, no hesitation, anything at all. I really didn't love Sasuke at all, and it felt amazing!

All these times I stuck up for him, trying to come up with a logical reason to everything wrong he had done. Always I would cover up for him, forcing everyone to believe he didn't really know what he was doing, when all this time, I was the one who didn't have a clue as to what I was doing, or saying, for that matter. The burden I carried for so long was not my burden to carry all along. This was his decision, his burden, and he would carry it and the consequences all by himself.

Tsunade looked at me a moment longer, then turned and walked away toward her desk. Opening a drawer and reaching inside, she returned to me with a scroll.

"Take this. Its contents are locked inside by a very powerful jutsu. Only the person it was meant for can see inside, but only when it feels that the time is right. I have tried many times to peer inside myself, but even I, one of the legendary sannin, cannot open it."

I took the scroll without hesitation and examined it. In some kind of dark red ink, was my name. Astonished that someone would go through the trouble of doing some kind of powerful jutsu just to tell me something, I tried to pry it open.

Sensing that it was being forced to open, it glowed a dark purple aura and shot out of my hand, causing me to jump back and let go of it while it flew into the corner of the room, where it landed with a hard thud.

"Kuso!" I swore loudly.

"Sakura!" Tsunade glared at me.

"Gomen- nasai, m'lady, but it scared the he- crap out of me," I corrected myself, blushing in embarrassment.

"That's understandable, but I told you. I chased that damned thing everywhere around this room trying to get it open." Tsunade sighed.

"Anyway, I want you to take that on the mission with you, so when it is time to open, it will be there with you. Now, that that's covered up let me brief you on your mission…"

_______

The team leader, Shikamaru, Temari, Naruto, and Hinata waited patiently and chatted as Sakura ran to her house to get prepared. All in the ninja outfits, everyone had checked their bags three times to make sure they had all they need. This was going to be the biggest mission of their lives, after all.

"So, we head to the Village Hidden in the Sand first thing, right?" Shikamaru questioned, looking up at the evening sky.

"Yeah. Gaara wouldn't want to miss out on something like this, especially since that would help redeem him even more, and if Gaara goes, then so does Konkurou." Temari confirmed as she smirked, readjusting her fan.

"Well, all I know is that we need to hurry up. The sooner we go to the Village Hidden in the Sound, the better! We'll bring him back, whether he wants to or not! Believe it!" Naruto shouted, causing Temari and Shikamaru to roll their eyes at the same time.

"I just hope that it isn't too late for him, considering it has been so long," Hinata stated, and everyone nodded in agreement.

"You what we have to do if it is too late and if he refuses to go," Shikamaru, flicking a bug off his shoulder.

"No, it won't come to that."

Now that they were older, you could easily tell when Naruto was serious, and he was definitely serious at this point.

Temari turned her focus toward Naruto, intrigued by this new Naruto that she had never seen before. She decided to push it a little further, just to see if he would crack.

"But, you know if it does come to that situation, you can't hesitate to kill him. I'm sure he won't hesitate to kill you. I agree with Shikamaru. If he refus-"

"I said it won't come to that!" It came out more like a growl than a voice. "If Sasuke refuses to go, then I'll make him go myself, even if I have to damn-near kill him, but he will come back with us, alive. You just leave him to me."

"Leave who to you, Naruto?" Sakura chose this moment to come out of her house, bag in tow.

"Temari's brother, Konkurou. That's only if he continues to keep acting like an aho though. Right, Naruto?" Shikamaru covered.

"Yeah, of course! Hehehe!" Naruto laughed nervously.

"Did I miss something?" Sakura asked, eying everyone suspiciously.

"Its nothing you want to talk about right now, Sakura. Let's just get a move on so we can get to my home before nightfall," Temari sighed as she began walking.

"Alright team, let's move out!" Naruto cheered, marching out the gates of Konoha.

"I think I'm the one that should be saying that. After all, I am team leader." Shikamaru reminded him, following behind. Just as Shikamaru thought, Naruto completely ignored him and kept marching. Shikamaru then glanced at Hinata, who was failing miserably o stop from laughing at him.

"Why does he have to be so troublesome?"

"Well, let's put it this way… Would he be Naruto if he wasn't?"

"Good point… I guess."

Sakura laughed and wrapped an arm around Hinata's shoulder. "This is going to be a good adventure, I know it!"

_And that is the end of this chapter!!! YAY me! It's kinda boring now but the next chapter is going to be action-packed, promise! So, lemme know what you think, spread the word, and give me more reviews._


End file.
